musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Don't Cha
Don't Cha ist die zweite Single der Girlgroup Pussycat Dolls aus ihrem Debütalbum PCD welches im Sommer 2005 veröffentlicht wurde. Es ist bis Heute ihrer erfolgreichster Song. thumb|upright=1.7|Die [[Pussycat Dolls führen ihren Hit Don't Cha vor.]] Der Song basiert auf Sir Mix A Lots Song „Swass“ („Don't you wish your boyfriend was swass like me?“) von 1988. Es gibt zwei Versionen des Songs die originalle ist nur mit den Pussycat Dolls, die zweite zusätzlich mit den Rapper Busta Rhymes, die letztere Version wurde ein Nummer-eins-Hit in Großbritannien, Australien, Kanada, Deutschland und Neuseeland und ein Nummer-zwei-Hit in den USA. Musikvideo das Musikvideo zum Song ist eine Art Tanzvideo, denn der ganze Video besteht aus den Tanz der Pussycat Dolls. Durch den Musikvideo bekamen die Pussycat Dolls große Aufmerksamkeit und waren ein großes Thema in den Medien, wegen ihren heißen Tänzen und Freizügigkeit, dadurch bekamen die Pussycat Dolls ihren Sexy-Image. Diese Aufmerksamkeit nutzten die Pussycat Dolls um sich und ihre Songs zu vermarkten. Ihre heißen Tänze sind außerdem ein großer Bestandteil bei Live-Auftritten oder bei ihren Touren. Das Musikvideo wurde von einigen Magazinen als das heißeste Musikvideo aller Zeiten ausgezeichnet. Remix Versionen Einige Remix Versionen wurden von Ralphi Rosario, Kaskade und DJ Dan produziert, welche am 19. Juli 2005 auf einer Maxi CD Single veröffentlicht wurden. Es enthält die Version des Songs mit den Rapper Busta Rhymes und die originalle Version ohne den Rapper. Beschreibung Laut All Music Guide war Don't Cha eine „geniale Hit-Single“.. pooltrax.de beschreibt Don't Cha als Überflieger dieses Jahres>. Erfolg Die Debütsingle Don't Cha belegte in Deutschland, der Schweiz und Großbritannien die Nummer Eins der Landescharts. In den USA belegte es Platz 2 der Billboard Hot 100, erreichte aber die Nummer Eins in den Pop 100 und bei Dance Radio Airplay. Die Remix-Version belegte Platz 1 der Hot-Dance-Music/Club-Play-Charts. Bei den Hot Digital Songs kam der Song auf Platz 2, in den Ringtone-Charts auf Platz 5 und bei den Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Singles & Tracks auf Platz 8Artist Chart History - Pussycat Dolls auf billboard.com (englisch). In den deutschen Singlecharts belegte Don't Cha Platz Eins und wurde für über 150.000 verkaufte Exemplare vergoldetChartverfolgung / Pussycat Dolls / Single auf musicline.de. Auszeichnungen In Litauen, Lettland und Estland war der Song ein Nummer-eins-Hit. Charts Don't Cha auf CDs U.S. CD Single #„Don't Cha“ (radio edit-Clean) 4:00 #„Don't Cha“ (featuring Busta Rhymes) (radio edit-Clean) 3:39 U.S. Re-Release #„Don't Cha“ (featuring Busta Rhymes) (More Booty mix - explicit) #„Don't Cha“ (More Booty mix with no rap - explicit) U.S. CD Maxi Single #„Don't Cha“ (Ralphi Rosario Hot Freak radio mix) #„Don't Cha“ (Kaskade radio edit) #„Don't Cha“ (Ralphi's Hot Freak 12“ Vox mix) #„Don't Cha“ (Kaskade club mix) #„Don't Cha“ (DJ Dan's Sqweegee dub) UK 2-Track CD single #„Don't Cha“ (featuring Busta Rhymes) (main mix - explicit) #„Don't Cha“ (radio edit] UK/Australia CD Maxi Single #„Don't Cha“ (featuring Busta Rhymes) (Main Mix - explicit) #„Don't Cha“ (featuring Busta Rhymes) (More Booty Mix - explicit) #„Don't Cha“ (Radio Edit) #„Don't Cha“ (featuring Busta Rhymes) (Video) US PROMO CD (they are only referred to as PCD featuring Busta Rhymes) #„Don't Cha“ (featuring Busta Rhymes) (radio edit - clean) #„Don't Cha“ (instrumental) #„Don't Cha“ (radio edit - clean) #„Don't Cha“ (Reggaeton Remix) Cover-Versionen * Radio edit-Clean * Radio Version featuring Busta Rhymes (or main mix) * More Booty mix featuring Busta Rhymes (explicit) * Dirty radio edit (explicit) * Radio version featuring Busta Rhymes (explicit) * Lil John remix (explicit) * Simlish Version in The Sims 2: Pets * Instrumental * A Capella Andere Cover-Versionen * Die Deutsche Gruppe The Baseballs coverten den Song für ihren Debütalbum Strike! von 2009. Einzelnachweise Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage hier dein Wiki mit Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du in deinem Wiki ebenfalls einen Artikel zu diesen Thema hast oder du diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) * Website/XY-Wiki: Artikelname Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage deinen Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du eine Seite zum Thema oder diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) * Website/XY-Wiki: Artikelname Social Networks Netzwerke Blogs Kategorie:Marjorie Kategorie:Nummer-eins-Hit Kategorie:Popsong Kategorie:R&B-Song fr:Don't Cha it:Don't Cha en:Don't Cha Kategorie:D Artikel